


Tool and Asset

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 还能有啥？





	Tool and Asset

**Author's Note:**

> 不好吃，真不好吃，我服了我自己了

 

“托尼，现在有没有时——你在干什么？！”

 

金属落地的声音几乎掩盖了问句的结尾，托尼感觉自己脖子一僵，过了好久才缓缓回过头看向站在工作室门口的人影。湿漉漉的沙金色短发，黑色无袖背心露出肌肉纠结的手臂，以及手里那柄让人想象不出怎样会属于现代战场的武器，站在那里的人无疑是最近几个月才荣升为他的队友、代号鹰眼的神盾局特工克林特·巴顿，而此时此刻对方脸上的表情是托尼从没见过的震惊和诧异。于是托尼稳住自己的表情，朝来人挑了挑眉毛，语气嘲讽地回复：

 

“我以为你的视力很好。”

 

在工作室内昏暗灯光的照映下，他看到克林特的眉毛也挑了起来，但弓箭手只是继续站在那里抱臂打量他，过了半晌才说：“视力好不代表脑子好，你不是一直这样提醒我吗？”

 

“我可从来没这么说过。”

 

“哦，所以你老叫我‘鸟脑子‘，又是什么意思呢？”克林特的眉毛挑得更高了，在托尼的注视下，他朝门内走了几步，逐渐靠近托尼所在的工作台，然后居高临下看向他：“虽然我觉得现在脑子不好的人是你。”

 

这句话在托尼耳朵里没什么逻辑，但现在也的确不是该去管逻辑的时候，因为克林特离他越来越近，脚步稳而轻，当他最终离他堪堪几英寸突然停下来时，托尼甚至能感觉到从对方身上散发出来的体温，并且能嗅到大厦里公用沐浴露的味道。克林特很显然刚刚从训练场出来，大概因为他的弓箭又出了点小问题，所以才会来找他。

 

一天二十四个小时，一千四百多分钟，他偏偏要在这个时候来找他。

 

“你想要什么？”两个人这样近距离对峙了几秒钟，托尼最终忍不住先开口。克林特的眉毛又略带嘲讽地动了动——托尼还不知道他的面部表情能有这么丰富，他以为弓箭手只有皱眉和大笑两种表情——然后他开口了，嘴唇上带着某种让托尼突然大为光火的微笑：“我需要你帮个忙，托尼，我有个箭头不怎么好用了，老是偏靶心，哪怕只有几毫米我也很不爽。但说到底该问这个问题的人也许是我，你说呢，托尼？你现在想要什么？你需要我帮你个忙吗？没有冒犯的意思，但你的手腕看起来不怎么灵活。”

 

托尼仍然扭头看着他脸上近乎戏谑的表情，深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，感觉开始加速的心跳在耳朵里一阵横冲直撞，而猛烈泵动血液的心脏甚至让他的脸颊都逐渐热了起来。然而即便如此，克林特却仍然没再靠过来，他只是站在那里，一只手拎着他无比心爱的弓，另一只手垂在身旁，手指在裤子上敲敲打打，甚至像只真正的鸟一样歪头看着托尼。而他的眼睛——托尼从来没如此近地直视过这双在很多人嘴里近乎传奇的眼睛——这样看来也完全没有奇特的地方，而且意外大而圆，虹膜是某种混沌的蓝灰色。托尼和他四目相对足足十几秒，突然克制不住自己微笑的冲动，朝对方露出精心打理的小胡子下洁白整齐的牙齿，然后回头舒展了一下身体：

 

“那么，想向我展示一下你的手腕有多灵活吗？”

 

这句话宛若第二只重重落在地面上的靴子，托尼甚至清楚看到克林特的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。下一秒克林特已经全然换了动作，手里的长弓不见踪影，而托尼在空气里暴露了好久的光裸屁股上突然多出了一只温热的手。属于私人部位皮肤的敏感显然远超过托尼的预计，在克林特的手覆上来的瞬间，他甚至能感觉到弓箭手手掌上因为常年操持武器而磨出的粗茧，这让托尼控制不住打了个哆嗦，撑在身前的胳膊上瞬间冒出肉眼可见的鸡皮疙瘩。在他身后克林特轻笑了一声，却没有进一步的动作，托尼感觉烦躁不安却坚持不回头，片刻后他感到远低于人体体温的冰冷物体被抵在自己的皮肤上，和克林特紧紧放在旁边的手掌温度形成鲜明对比，让他又打了一个哆嗦。

 

“克林特——”

 

“要知道，你干的这事儿根本没什么好让我震惊的，只不过是你的‘工具’让我感到很惊讶。”克林特在他身后哑着嗓子笑起来，而托尼的脸颊又一次因些许羞愧与愤怒涨成红色，“你就这么等不及回到卧室里，至少用个正常的工具？”

 

“我是个机械师，我就爱用这种 _不正常_ 的工具。”托尼最终没忍住回头朝克林特翻了个白眼，然后看到对方也朝他露出洁白的牙齿，在鼻子两旁挤出深深的笑纹。笑起来的克林特·巴顿和他板着脸的时候一点也不一样，温暖而狡黠，托尼甚至有点相信背着弓箭和他在战场上并肩作战的那位其实只是神盾局造出来的仿生机器人了。

 

“所以你想让我怎么帮你？接着用这个——工具？”

 

“是，请便，你怎么废话这么多。”托尼又白了他一眼，然后重新趴回工作台上。身后克林特又笑了一声，而托尼感觉到他的手指渐渐朝他身后更敏感的地方探了过去。他刚才其实已经在工作室玩了小半会，后穴扩张得差不多了，克林特现在要做的不过是把他刚才的工作进行下去。然而当克林特方而粗的手指头在他的穴口边缘揉捏打转时，他还是忍不住从鼻子里喷出一声粗重的呼吸。

 

“别忍着，想叫就叫出来。”克林特在他身后坏心眼地说。

 

“你还远远没到能让我叫出来的地步。”托尼没好气地说。也许不该在自己摆出这么一副脆弱姿势被对方玩弄于股掌之下的时候还如此嘴硬，托尼在下一秒就立刻体会到了这点，因为克林特的手指——两根手指——仅仅在穴口稍作停留，就一鼓作气探了进去，哪怕托尼已经给自己做好了润滑，他仍然因为后穴突然闯入异物而哼了一声。

 

“你究竟在这里搞了多长时间了？后面都这么松了。”

 

“你有没有学过人体生理？后面除了穴口都是松的好不好。”托尼毫不客气回击。

 

“那么就请十四岁就上大学的天才什么时候给我这个高中都没毕业的文盲补补课吧。”克林特一边在后面口气嘲讽地回答他，一边用探进去的两根手指在托尼的后穴剪刀状开合。托尼想说你不用再做扩张了，但他想了想还是趴在那里任凭克林特为他服务。不过有一点弓箭手说的很对，他的手的确没有对方的灵活，而且这和角度姿势没什么关系，因为克林特的手指头在他的甬道里仿佛长了眼睛一样，熟练快速地探索了片刻就立马找到了他的前列腺，指尖在上面轻轻地按了一下。托尼又是一阵颤抖，感觉自己因为他们两个刚才那段尴尬对视而软下去的阴茎立刻站了起来。

 

“拜托，别再磨蹭了。”他忍不住朝身后喊道。克林特什么都没说，片刻后扳手冰冷的手柄端抵上了托尼的穴口，身后的人停顿了一下似乎在等托尼喊停，但托尼等了这么长时间就是为了这个，于是他不耐烦地哼了一声，而身后克林特叹了口气，把手柄小心翼翼地送了进去。金属的冰冷与直肠肠道的温度形成鲜明对比，让他条件反射收紧后穴，紧紧夹住了扳手。克林特发出了点诧异的声音，然后抬手拍了拍托尼的屁股：“喂，你夹这么紧还让不让我继续了？”

 

“别拍我的屁股。”托尼努力放松，然后很不满地说。

 

克林特手上动作不停，然而嘴里也没闲着：“我在床上看到别人的好屁股就想拍，不行吗？”

 

“我——嗯，又没和你在上床。”他的一句话刚说了个开头就因为呻吟而破音，因为坏心眼的克林特用手柄的棱角轻轻刮了一下他的前列腺，快感如有实质冲到他的骨髓里，然而却因为力度不够而瞬间消散，让他忍不住再次收紧后穴，希望能再尝到一次刚才的感觉。

 

“差在哪里？”克林特的声音在后面轻轻响起，但他的声音又多轻，手下的动作就有多猛烈，越来越多的呻吟从托尼的嘴里倾泻出来，还夹杂着一些他自己都不知道什么意思的胡言乱语。他感觉自己很近了，虽然克林特接手时间还不长，但算上前面自己的扩张，现在已经快二十分钟了，托尼真的不想再拖下去了。于是他随着克林特的动作自主收缩甬道，同时下意识地甩出一句：

 

“又不是你在操我，是扳手在操我。”

 

托尼这句话说完后自己都愣了一下，而在身后克林特的动作也停下来了，手柄上的棱角正好抵在托尼前列腺的附近，若有若无的快感开始顺着神经上传到大脑，让他的身体轻微地颤抖了起来。他的阴茎越来越硬，前端甚至开始渗出半透明的液体，但克林特突然把扳手从他的屁股里一把抽走，托尼甚至来不及加紧后穴挽留一下。异物消失后他被撑开的肠道顿时空虚了起来，但更让他感到无比难受的则是突然消失的快感，托尼甚至忍不住腾出一只手，开始抚慰自己胀痛的阴茎。然而这个时候克林特的身体却猛地贴了上来，他的一只手仍然紧紧扒住托尼的屁股，另一只手却由下而上移动到托尼身旁，撑在工作台上。他们两个人身高差不多，所以托尼能想象到克林特现在正以怎样让外人误解的姿势罩在他的身上——虽然也没什么好误解的就是。

 

托尼仍然趴在那里，喘着粗气，被汗水打湿的后颈处感觉到克林特温热的呼吸越来越近。他从不喜欢这个姿势——哪怕他很享受当下面的那个——因为这个姿势太脆弱，太危险，而且太容易让他失控，但此时此刻他却没有这种感觉。也许因为他曾和覆在他身上这个人并肩面对过人类所能想象最危险的敌人，克林特这个人让他感觉不到半点危险，他给他的只有一片炙热。所以他趴在这里一动不动，等待着他说些什么，或者做些什么，给他惊喜，或者让他彻底失望。

 

而克林特·巴顿，这个对着从天而降的外星人从背后抽出一支箭的男人，覆在他的后背上，对着他的耳朵悄声说了一句：

 

“那么你想让我操你吗？”

 

托尼从没想过这世上有任何足够动听的情话能让他如此有感觉，以至于他本来就高高竖起的阴茎啪的一下弹在工作台的桌沿上，然而克林特只用了这几个字就办到了。他的呼吸变得急促起来，脑海中开始出现接下来几秒中能发生的一切，而克林特吹拂在他后颈的呼吸也越来越热，越来越粗重，但他仿佛在坚持着什么一样，仍然保持撑在这里的姿势，甚至没和托尼有半分真正的肢体接触。

 

“你他妈还在等什么？”托尼的耐心终于到了尽头。

 

“我他妈在等你说那个魔法字眼。”克林特的声音低沉沙哑，像是从喉咙的最深处咆哮出来的，让托尼想到纪录片里那些正在草原上捕猎的肉食动物。他从没把自己往被追猎者的身份上想过，但如果能被身后这个男人咬住喉咙，用尽全力钉在这张桌子上——这个念头却只让他兴奋得浑身颤抖。

 

“托尼，如果你再不发话——”

 

“操，克林特，我 _请_ 你他妈的赶紧操我。”

 

克林特长长吐出一口气，扳手再次被他扔在地上发出巨响，而托尼也终于从无尽的等待中放松下来。他没想到克林特会是这样的人，因为他看起来不是那种特别体贴、必须得到床伴的许可才会进一步动作的类型。也许因为他们还不算太熟，也许因为克林特知道如果自己太过分，托尼又一百种把他从这间工作室扔出去的办法，这里毕竟是他的大厦。但无论如何，比起看到光屁股的人就不由分说一定要操的那种，托尼反而更欣赏克林特这样的。

 

他一只手蜷在脸前撑起上半身，另一只在身下懒洋洋地抚弄着自己的阴茎，等待着身后的克林特做好准备。克林特在他同意后就直起身向后撤开了一点——大概是在给自己套安全套，因为托尼只能听到身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音。然而半秒钟后，坚硬却火热的物体再次抵在他的穴口，而克林特这次没再给他喊停的机会，长驱直入顶了进去。他这一下动作之猛力度之大以至于托尼的小腹狠狠撞在桌沿上，而他的眼睛里立刻充满了生理性泪水，但克林特也记住了刚才找到的位置，朝他的前列腺就撞了过去，所以巨大的快感抵消了疼痛，让托尼的呼痛而出口就变了味，变成了某种毫无羞耻、甚至让他想捂住耳朵的高声呻吟。

 

克林特刚才的话很多，但真正开始操他之后就仿佛嘴巴被人缝起来了一样，只管按着托尼的腰用尽全力往里冲，唯一能听到的只有他越来越重的呼吸声。托尼被他撞得不得不用双手紧紧抠住工作台的边沿，而他的手刚从自己的阴茎上撤开，克林特就立刻分了一只手握住那里，颇有技巧地上下撸动，时而用指尖挑动龟头周围和包皮下敏感的神经群。托尼前后两处敏感点突然被一起袭击，大脑几乎因快感而关闭，但即便这样他却仍然想到了战场上的克林特·巴顿：虽然时不时在通讯中和自己调侃两句，但当他真的开始对付要命的敌人，甚至没人能从弓箭手这里听到半声呼吸。

 

“操，克林特——操——”不知为何这个念头让他不管不顾，大声呻吟起来，因为身后极有规律的抽插而同样此起彼伏的叫声混着他们下半身股肉相击的啪啪声在整个工作室回荡蔓延。托尼甚至觉得整个一层楼里都能听到他的叫声——但愿除了他和克林特之外没人还在这么尴尬的时间醒着——但一想到克林特在用他对待目标、对待弓箭时同样的专注操他，托尼就无法控制自己的兴奋。而代号“鹰眼”的克林特也很显然立刻察觉到了他这点微秒的变化，因为身后的撞击突然变得更猛烈起来，托尼感觉自己的小腹绝对已经淤青了，但克林特操他的速度越来越快力度越来越大，几乎想要把他前列腺所在的那块肠壁戳破一般，甚至连厚重结实的工作台都随着他们的动作微微向前挪动，而上面的纸笔和数据板早就四散而飞，在周围落了一地。

 

托尼再也坚持不住了。他已经想射快半个小时了，而哪怕这是他好几年以来最酣畅淋漓的一炮，他情愿克林特能永远这样操他下去，他要是再不射就该去看医生了。“克……克林特，”他把脸紧紧埋在臂弯，试图和那股顺着脊背而下、叫嚣怒吼的射意做最后的抗争，但克林特正在用他拇指指腹那块最厚最硬的茧磨着他龟头前端敏感的小孔，而在身后他的阴茎也再一次重重撞在前列腺上。托尼听到自己的喉咙里发出一声近乎于饱受折磨的痛苦呻吟，然后他猛地闭上眼睛，叫喊着射了出去，弓般绷起的身体随着动作而颤抖。

 

在因高潮而迷茫的昏暗中，托尼只感觉到有双极其有力的胳膊紧紧搂住他，片刻后对方也随着他的韵律轻轻颤抖起来。他头晕眼花，过了好久才恢复过来，而入眼最先看到的就是克林特垂在他肩膀上潮红的脸颊以及湿漉漉的睫毛，而对方很显然还沉浸在高潮之中无法自拔，托尼仍然能感觉到他的阴茎在自己的后穴里不断抽搐。自从克林特出现在门口，到这一刻托尼终于掌握了主动权，于是他盯着克林特被汗水打湿后愈发长的睫毛看了片刻，然后伸手搂住他的脖子，把他的脸朝自己的方向扭了过来。

 

克林特哼了一声，很明显这不是什么舒服的姿势，但他的抱怨消失在托尼的嘴唇上。托尼咬住他的嘴唇，用舌头舔着他同样湿漉漉的嘴唇内部，然后与他迎上来的舌头纠缠在一起。当他们气喘吁吁结束这个吻的时候，克林特已经被他仰面推倒在了桌子上，朝他露出满是笑意的灰蓝色眼睛，而让托尼颇感意外的是他竟然还在自己体内，而且射完一波后竟然没怎么软下去。

 

“我从烤肉店第一次见到不穿盔甲的你，就想操你了。”他眯起灰蓝色的眼睛，嗓音沙哑磁性，而托尼感觉自己软下来的阴茎竟然也微微抽搐了一下。

 

“看来我比你早：我从第一次看到你穿那件该死的无袖战斗服就想被你操了——你把我举起来，靠着墙那种。”托尼也眯起眼睛对他说。

 

“简单，给我五分钟。”他搂着托尼，慢慢从工作台上坐起身，托尼高潮之后敏感的后穴因为他的动作不由自主收紧，两个人同时发出痛苦而愉悦的呻吟。

 

“也许用不了五分钟？”托尼满是期待地问。

 

“也许。”克林特咧嘴笑起来，眼睛仿佛纽约的晴空，如果托尼想，他可以在里面永久飞翔。就这样过了许久之后，他们终于分开彼此，然后慢吞吞地跳下桌子。克林特抬手脱掉自己的无袖背心，而托尼从地上捡起那个沾满润滑剂的扳手，朝对方晃了晃。

 

“嘿，别再用这种工具了，行吗？”克林特皱眉看着他手里的扳手，“毕竟不是为这种事情造出来的，万一你控制不好力度——”

 

“我知道了，而且我现在有新‘工具’了嘛。”托尼笑嘻嘻地看着他，伸手弹了弹克林特逐渐变硬的阴茎。

 

“再叫我‘工具’你试试？”克林特试图板起脸却控制不住脸上的笑容，而托尼随手把扳手扔在工作室的地板上，甚至还没听到它落地的声音就已经和克林特再次吻在一起。


End file.
